undying love
by bb's crazy
Summary: stefan and elena meet and falls in love but yet never really tells one another about thier life untill they meet the others family members while in the middle of things there 4 chapters


Undying Love Chapter 1

Stefan

I saved her i have to know her she's the only reason i stay in town i want to live a normal life start somewhere new here in mystic falls .

Elena

This is a new year I will start fresh this year i smile and say i am fine thank you and ill make it through the day . I went to school with bonnie when we arrived i saw jer going in the bathroom . As a big sister i fallowed to check him out .

He's becoming this person he's not but he just don't care anymore. As i was leaving i ran into a really super cute boy as he started to say Is this the men's room .

i said yes i was just its a long story.

Stefan

i talked to her today we have the same classes in school going to the after school party tonight to met up with her and spend the time together.

we hung out that night it was great ill see her again i know i really like her maybe we really hit it off i sure hope so.

Elena

That was a great night spending to with the most hottest guy in school His name is Stefan Salvatore even saying his name makes me weak . I want to see him again maybe we will hanging together.

Stefan

Wow that was really intense the kiss the way she leaned into me when i leaned into her she's got the soft lips ever she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen

Elena

I really liked the feeling of his hand in mine his soft kiss his lips touching mine maybe things will be better now maybe i won't be so sad all the time he makes me feel better inside and out. I can see him in my dreams saying.

Oh Elena be with me don't ever leave me I love you kissing with no end to it

Marry me Elena that way i know you love me as much as i love you.

Stefan

all i keep thinking about is Elena Gilbert i want to be with the rest of my life that's a long time how do i keep my secret from getting out when we get close the blood veins rushing to the surface. i keep dreaming about being with her. her saying.

I love you Stefan Salvatore stay with me forever i want to marry you be yours for the rest of my life . i want scream your name when we are together when we sleep together waking up to you your face in the morning .

Stefan its fine you are not making me late but anyway you had a weird dream too ? wow that's crazy what was it about tell me.. She said as he proceed to tell her You of course you asked me to stay with you forever and that you wanted to be mine and scream my name and that you loved me . but never mind let's just forget about it Elena ...

Stefan i had the same dream as she said in shook wow that's wired how we both had the same dream isn't Stefan ...

Untruthful Chapter 2

Elena & Stefan had started to get really involved with one another and they had been saying i love you for over 2 months Elena went to Stefan's house and some tall dark headed guy opened the door and said Can i help you with anything ma ? Why yes you can as i answered the tall dark headed man. Is Stefan here ? i asked him.

No ma Stefan hasn't come home from school yet but if you would like you could come in and wait for him if you want too ma.

No thanks ill come back later just have him give me a call if you don't mind thank you .

Not at all by the way i am Damon Stefan's brother . But I'll be sure to let him know you stopped by what's you name sweet heart ?

My name is Elena thank you for letting him know but Stefan never told me he had a brother .

Well Stefan and I are not close i just stopped in for a visit that's all well anyway Elena look there's Stefan now...

Stefan just stood there looking at his older brother with this crazy look in his eyes as Elena went to walk by him she said

Stefan excuses me ill come back by later ...

Elena wait Stefan says sorry i took so long to get home i forgot about you coming over today maybe we can spend time together tomorrow .

Yeah maybe Stefan i don't know i may be with bonnie tomorrow ..

Elena

Why would Stefan stand there and look at his brother like that with no love no forgiveness in his in his poster . Why didn't he tell me he had a brother is he hiding something why is he being

so secretive about it.

Stefan

I think she might know that i am trying to keep something from her i don't want her to think that i am liar because that's something I'm not i want to tell her the truth but how do i without scaring her i do i protect her from him ..

Damon how long was elena here ? Not long at all my little brother what's wrong scared i may steel her from you is it working Stefan being in her world being around her making you feel alive stefan come think of what her blood taste like stefan can you even kiss her without the blood veins come rushing to your eyes wanna to tare her neck apart.

Damon stop i know what you're doing it's not working why are you here anyway ?

i miss my little brother damon it's been 15 years please don't do this just give it a rest you hate small towns there's nothing for you to do just leave or stay away from elena...

That night stefan went to elena's house to make sure she was safe..

Elena I'm so sorry about elayer i didn't mean to be the way i was it wasn't anything with you . Its fine stefan really ! but why didn't you tell me you had a brother when i asked you? It's not that Elena we are not close i don't even know why he's here but i don't want you to think I'm a liar because I'm not elena .

Stefan clam down i don't think you're a liar why would i unless your hiding something are you? No elena Im nor can we hang out for a little bit so we can talk

Yes stefan would you like to come in? yes elena i would well your welcome to Mr. Salvatore .. what did you want to talk about stefan ?

Elena listen i love you and i want to be with you for the rest of my life and that's a long time i want to be with you too stefan i love you too no elena listen don't get scared elena what are you doing stefan asked as she kept leaning in further to him this i answered him and i touched my lips to his soft warm lips as he pulled back and looked at me and said Are you sure about this elena ? Yes i want you stefan i want to throw myself at you over and over and i want to sleep with you i want you to want me i want fuck you as i was dragging him to my room kissing him as he kissing back just more than i was it made me want him even more.

Oh stefan harder uh harder stefan oh my god stefan don't stop shh elena someone is home it's ok just uh ah don't stop stefan i hear footsteps . I told you someone was home

Oh shit Im elena uh elena what stefan o tell me baby what Im co uh i can't oh my god it feels so good as he in between her legs say her elena baby tell me you want me tell i need to hear it i want you stefan tell me you i love you stefan oh my god someone is as they seem to finish talking before letting each other go all down inside and on the bed elena keeps telling stefan how she needs him. Let's go get in the shower scramming one another's names then the water running over them kissing on each other rubbing biting as the blood veins come rushing as he gets close to her neck he pulls away trying to resist hurting the one he loved she asked stefan what's wrong with you are you ok Yes Im fine i just got something in my eyes then his phone starts ringing and she says stefan don't pick that up i have to what if is something is wrong .so they finish up stefan is coming out of the room and see this other boy calling for elena his girlfriend .

Stefan ask who are you and why are you calling for elena ? who was in the shower getting cleaned up .. Im Jeremy why who are you ? Im stefan elena's boyfriend . Y our elena's boyfriend ? yes that's right now who are you Im elena's little brother she didn't tell you she had a brother and that we live here with our aunt Jenna.. no she didn't actually ...well anyway nice to meet you jeremy you too stefan ...

Elena came into her room from the shower and saw stefan sitting on the bed fully dressed what's wrong why are you dressed i thought we were going fuck again well first we have to talk ok what's wrong she answered

well first as he looked at her hurt sad lied too willing wanna to tell her about him being vampire Elena listen to me i need to tell you something but you can't get scared of me what is it stefan Im uh what out with it already Im a vampire elena but please don't tell anyone she started to cry and said why would lead me on knowing this stefan you know we can't be together now he said why it's just all more the fun with sex its faster harder 10 times better felling the love i have for is stronger now than it would be with me being a human why didn't you tell me when we first started dating stefan i wanted to elena but it's not easy please just give us a try I'm begging you elena

Ok i will so they go at each other again throwing on the bed pulling each other's clothes off kissing biting as he goes down kissing her thighs working his way to her breast her grabbing at his hair her hands wrapped up in his spiky blonde hair as she flips them over where she's sitting on top of him putting his length in her deeper and deeper ever thrust and the more they go the harder he gets she starts scramming his name he tightness his grip in her hair and then grapping her arms legs warped up around her telling say you love me tell me you want tell not to stop pounding in you and licking your breast as if you never wanna leave elena baby he flips them over she's on her back telling dirty things in his telling him what he wants to hear as his hands finds its way to her clit and rubbing it up and down wanna her to enjoy is vampire sex she starts touch herself not only her also him as well he elands down to kiss her mouth and puts his tongue right with hers as they are making love scramming for each other and they dot stop until hours later and he laying next her elena i love you i hope you know that she turns to look at him Stefan Salvatore i love you too i won't ever leave you not ever you not being human doesn't bother me at all

what about your family do we tell them we are together of course we do as they get dressed and she walks him out her aunt Jenna standing beside her Ms. Elena Gilbert aunt Jenna say in a angry tone of voice

Yes aunt Jenna .. Who is that boy and why was he in your room and matter of fact why he here without me knowing about it ?

Ok aunt Jenna his name is stefan & he's my boyfriend he came here last night and we fell asleep his brother is in town and they don't get along and he need someone to talk to so i told him to come and went up to talk that all nothing bad aunt Jenna ...

Well elena Im not mad but next time at least include me and about him staying over you need to ask first ok go get ready for school or your goanna be late I'll see you for dinner with jeremy make sure he comes home with you ok elena ok aunt Jenna will do umm would it be ok if i brought stefan home for dinner with us tonight and can he stay awhile after dinner please ... yes elena he can come over after school thank you aunt Jenna

Being around uncle/ dad Chapter 3

Elena and jeremy come downstairs in the morning to see who sitting at the kitchen table Uncle John they both try to run right out knowing they can't stand him

Elena ,Jeremy where you going so fast this morning? to school we are late right jer ! yes we are elena not so fast i don't think so your avoiding me nice try but it didn't work Hey elena he heard coming from upstairs where did you go come back here girl ... whose that elena a friend mind your business and don't worry about it Uncle John.

Umm Im pretty sure your aunt don't know that your (friend) is up there does she elena .. If you have to know yes she does now move please !

Uncle John hey him again saying Elena where are you Elena baby come here i need to see and talk to you about something please ****

Elena if he's your friend then why did he just call you baby Uncle John asked with this intense look in his eyes ***

whatever Uncle John leave it alone you're not my father now stop acting like it . well you know your father would never allowed a boy in your room other then matt now would he im only doing what my asked of me .. go bug jeremy i have better things to do with my time uncle john please go away she heard him calling again Elena baby please i need your help up here ! uh Elena Im coming baby I'll be right there im dealing with someone right this min I'll be up in a sec ok uh ok but please hurry i really need you up here elena .. Elena what do you think you're doing with guy in room without your aunt being home ? Shut up uncle john god your annoying go mess with jeremy i am going now leave me alone don't come upstairs . Uncle John jeremy calls to get him away from his sister yes jeremy what is it umm did you know that never mind hey jer why is your sister being so umm moody today ? I don't know uncle john she gets like that at times i guess she don't want to be messed with right now id just let her go right now or your never goanna be able to talk to her without her being bitchy... Excuse you jeremy i heard that i am not being bitch y i just happen to not be in a talkative mood right now not with him anyway . shut up elena go back to your school work and be nice ...

Oh god John when did you get in town i did not know you were here .. well it's nice to see you too Jenna did you know elena has a boy upstairs in her room alone with her . yes john i do that i told her she could have her friend over today so they could study for social studies test they have tomorrow what is it any of your business who she has over john ...well cornering elena I'm pretty sure her mother and father wouldn't like that now would they Jenna

Elena can you come down here and help make dinner for everyone please ... But elena didn't ear jenna because her and stefan were up in her room with the door shut and locked with stefan between her legs pleasing her with his mouth and her stroking him and as he was coming up to give her a taste of herself and going inside of her and pleasing both of them with every thrust and pulling in and out going in deeper and deeper every time her telling stefan that she loved how he was love making with her and wanted them to do it all the time and touching all and licking all over each other and he bite her and made her bleed and left marks on her not meaning to hurt her. she started moaning even louder and saying his and him moaning saying her name like they would never say it again. finally they fished and went and showed to get all the come off them so they could go eat dinner when Stefan was getting dressed he heard jenna calling for elena to come help with and coming the steps so he told elena she hurried and got dressed and sat next to stefan on the with their text books open and pen and paper with the book acting like they were reading when jenna came in and said Elena Gilbert did you not hear me calling you to come help and where is jeremy at i told you to make him come home with you and stefan today Elena said aunt jenna I'm sorry no i didn't hear you calling me i was studying and i bring jeremy home with me today i don't know where he went Uncle john was giving us a hard way to go earlier i don't know why maybe he went to tyler's ...ok well can you come help with dinner so we can eat . yes aunt jenna I'll be down in a sec just let me put this away for now ..ok thank you elena . your welcome aunt jenna as she turned to stefan and said that was close and kissed him and he smiled and hugged her and said come lets go help with dinner baby we will go to my house afterwards and fool around some more hopeful damon won't be there and kissed elena lets go be for you get in trouble with your aunt ...ok elena said ****when going down into the kitchen Uncle John was sitting there at the table talking to jenna about elena and jenna said speaking of the devil . Uncle john just smirked at elena. There you are thanks for coming to help and save me from his mouth elena . what are you smirking at uncle john get a life as he says Oh nothing just good to see you that's all who's your friend elena?

I'm stefan sir it's a pleasure to meet you . well it's nice to meet you stefan I'm john Elena's uncle so why are you here with elena are you her boyfriend because i don't think elena is allowed to date is she jenna ? Shut up Uncle john you don't know anything and no he's just my friend and we were studying for a test for school must we answer to you umm no that's right we listen to jenna not you why are you here anyway nobody wants you here just leave already god ...Elena don't be so mean to your uncle he was just asking a question he wasn't hurting anyone and he didn't bother me ..ok everyone stop fighting john & elena shut up and eat sorry about that stefan they don't get along very well why i don't know but anyway enjoy your dinner .. Ms. jenna would it be ok if elena and i went to my house after dinner to hang out ? Yes stefan that would be fine no touchy through got it . Yes ma we do thanks again aunt jenna ..elena do you mind if i talk to stefan for a sec . go ahead Mr. john what's up ...well i was just wondering where you're from that all do you have any family here in mystic falls . yes i live with my uncle and my brother damon and i am from here but we moved when we were little kids because my parents passed away. Are you ready elena ? Yes stefan I'm ready.

Finding out about daddy chapter 4

John when her you going to tell her? Tell her what jenna that i gave her up for adoption to my brother when she was a baby because i couldn't take care of her and hunt for them at the same time i can't do that jenna just say anything to her ill tell her sooner or later but i want to tell her not you not jeremy ok .

Elena Stefan said what's wrong baby doll oh nothing just thinking that's all after she saw the picture of Katherine. what are you thinking about honey? who is this stefan why do i look like her

and why do you have a picture of her in your room ?Elena listen her name is Katherine i don't know why you look like her but i have some information about you that you don't know and was probably never going to be told . Are you ready to hear this elena? Yes stefan what is it tell me and don't hold anything back please . Ok you are adopted you mother and father are not your birth parents ok you're a Gilbert she's a piercer it's wired i don't know how this happen but you look so much alike but I'm working on finding out . So who are my birth prints stefan why didn't anyone tell me this how long have you knew about this ? Not long at all i don't know who your birth parents are elena I'm working on that as we speak .

Elena goes home and jenna and john are sitting on the couch talking about elena as a baby when elena walked in she was crying hard john was the one who noticed her crying so he went up to her and knocked on the door and said . Elena are you ok can i come in ? I'm fine Uncle john really i don't need to be pitted like a 2 year old . Well elena as your uncle I'm coming and wanna to know what happen with you and stefan did he hurt you sweetie ?No he didn't do anything but tell me the truth .He told you the truth about what elena ? the truth about my birth .. Wow what did he say elena i need to know ? that my mother and father are not my birth parents .why do you need to know uncle john ? no reason I'll be back ok are you sure your ok elena has her father he did not like to see her cry like that. Jenna come in the kitchen with me . why what's wrong john ? Elena knows she's adopted . how who told her i didn't tell her ? Stefan told her i guess .how does he know maybe he heard us talking this morning ill go talk to her ..I'm coming up with you i wanna tell her. Elena honey i need to talk to you about this whole adoption thing jenna wants to come in with me is that ok ?Yes it's fine come in. what s going on aunt jenna , uncle john ? Honey listen to me I know who your birth father and birth mother are but i can't tell you all you need to know is they love you very much right jenna ? right it's ok elena don't be sad you're going to be ok i promise you uncle john and i will help you through this ok . what jeremy is he too ? no he's not but he's still your brother okay .hours later stefan came by to check on elena jenna come to the he said is elena ok jenna ? She's fine why would you tell her that stefan why ? Because she needed to know jenna you couldn't keep it from her forever you know i know who her father is . Stefan please don't tell her that john is her father it will kill her please stefan i beg you not to tell her let john do that . i have to tell her jenna he will never tell her i promised ill tell her I'm not breaking my promise I'm sorry jenna .Elena can i come in its stefan yes come in stefan .i know who your birth father is do you want to know still yes ok don't freak out ok your birth father is john Gilbert your uncle john and your mother's name is Isabella . what my uncle is my father that's crazy Elena i know shh don't cry baby i know. stefan you don't under stand i can't he drives me crazy i hate him why didn't want me. I don't know elena but it will be ok . uncle john can you come here please i need to speak with you for a sec. Stefan go i don't want him to have any trouble with you ok please . ok ill go are you ok ? yes im fine .Yes elena what up sweetie ? You lied to me you betry yourself as an uncle what kind of man are you ? Wait what are you talking about elena i didn't lie about anything i told you the truth . So you telling me that your my uncle and your not you didn't lie about that huh? Where are you going with this elena i am your uncle. Your a liar tell me the truth john gilbet you are not my uncle your relted to me but not by being an uncle now are you? What do you mean elena ? John she knows tell her stop all the lieing now it's only hurting her more tell her john please .tell her what jenna ? John stop she knows you stop pretending to be uncle john now .OH you mean that ? yes john we mean that now sit down with her and explain . Ok elena sit down ok you want to know ill tell you i am your father. Your mother and i gave you up to my brother because your mother was only 16 at the time


End file.
